1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to display technology, and more particularly, to a double-vision display device and a method for driving the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Double-vision displaying is a display technology by which different images are viewed from two sides (for example, left and right sides) of one display device. As shown in FIG. 1, conventional double-vision display device mainly is constructed by disposing the grating 12 onto the display screen 11. The grating 12 includes light shading regions and light transmittance regions alternately arranged, and the display screen 11 includes first display subzones 111 and second display subzones 112 alternately arranged, wherein the transmittance regions go across the adjacent first 111 and second 112 display subzones. The sub-pixels within the second display subzones 112 only can be seen when viewing the display device from X side, the sub-pixels within the first display subzones 111 only can be seen when viewing the display device from Y side, and, crosstalk zones among the first display subzones 111 and the second display subzones 112 are occurred between the X side and the Y side. Different views can be seen from the X side and the Y side by applying different display signals to the sub-pixels within the first display subzones 111 and those within the second display subzones 112, respectively.
In order to achieve a double-vision displaying, distance between a plane where the grating 12 is in and a pixel plane (which is a plane where these sub-pixels are arranged, and also which is a plane where the first display subzones 111 and the second display subzones 112 are arranged) where the display screen 11 is in should be short. This is because if the distance between the plane where the grating 12 is in and the pixel plane where the display screen 11 is in is large, when viewing the display device from X side, these sub-pixels, which are closer to Y side than X side, within the first display subzone 111 adjacent to the second display subzone 112 can be seen while these sub-pixels within the second display subzone 112 are seen, thereby resulting in images displayed within the second display subzone 112 vague. In like manner, when viewing the display device from Y side, these sub-pixels, which are closer to X side than Y side, within the second display subzone 112 adjacent to the first display subzone 111 can be seen while these sub-pixels within the first display subzone 111 are seen, thereby resulting in images displayed within the first display subzone 111 vague. That is, phenomenon that these sub-pixels within different display subzones are seen from any side are effectively avoided only when there is a short distance between the plane where the grating 12 is in and the pixel plane where the display screen 11 is in, ensuring that only the sub-pixels within the same display subzone are seen from any side.
Generally, the distance between the plane where the grating 12 is in and the pixel plane where the display screen 11 is in is required to be 200 μm or less, which requires a glass substrate between the plane where the grating 12 is in and the pixel plane where the display screen 11 is in to have a thickness of 200 μm or less. However, the glass substrate used in the display device usually has a thickness of more than 200 μm (generally, 500 μm˜700 μm), as a result, thickness of the glass substrate is required to be reduced. However, manufacturing of a thinner glass substrate not only directly results in an increase in difficulty of manufacturing of the glass substrate, but manufacturing of various displaying components on the thinner substrate also brings great difficulty on manufacturing of the display screen.